


take it off

by number 1 gelphie fanfic fan (Splashy)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Emma and Alyssa are both major teases, Emma uses The Strap, F/F, Smut, Songfic, it's a good time for all, there's a bit of a plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/number%201%20gelphie%20fanfic%20fan
Summary: Say my name and everything just stopsI don't want you like a best friendOnly bought this dress so you could take it offTake it oh, ha, ha, ha-ahCarve your name into my bedpost’Cause I don't want you like a best friendOnly bought this dress so you could take it offTake it oh, ha, ha, ha-ah





	take it off

**Author's Note:**

> look away kiddos
> 
> thanks to the prom discord for the idea for this fic in general and also for like, everything that actually happens in it

Alyssa glanced out of the corner of her eye at Emma, all the way on the other side of the room. She can see Emma already watching her, staring at her intensely. Alyssa smiles softly and winks at her. Emma quickly looks away and Alyssa turns her attention back to the conversation she’s holding with Kaylee and Shelby. Or, rather, the conversation they’re holding with each other. She was just nodding along to whatever they were saying, her mind focused on more important things.

They were at the homecoming dance of their senior year, and already she wanted to leave. It had nothing to do with the dance itself - or maybe a little bit of it did - and everything to do with the girl she snuck glances to whenever she could. And every time she did, she saw her staring back. 

It was beginning to drive Alyssa wild. She wished she could just walk up to Emma and kiss her, but she can’t. No one knows about her and Emma and they _can’t_ know. 

It’s hard to stay away from Emma. She wants to go to her so badly and she can tell Emma wants the same thing. The anticipation is absolutely killing Alyssa. She looks back over at Emma as she itches a spot on her thigh, the slit in the dress against her thigh riding up and showing a bit more skin. She can see Emma’s hands shaking from all the way over here and she just smiles.

They haven’t even been together for a year but already Alyssa knows exactly how to drive Emma wild. She considers it one of her strengths. And Emma’s weaknesses.

Kaylee says something to her and she snaps her attention away from Emma to see her two friends staring at her, eyebrows raised. She smiles, doing her best to play off the fact that she was staring at Emma for who knows how long.

She was tired of pining for Emma, of staring at her from across the room. She wishes they could just be out and didn’t have to hide. But she knew that would not go well here, and her mom would surely hate her. The thought of being out terrified her.

But as she stares across the room back to Emma, she thinks that maybe...maybe it’d be worth it.

Emma catches Alyssa’s eyes and she nods in the direction of the bathroom. She doesn’t give Alyssa time to respond - not that she could really do much - before she’s slipping away, out of the room and to the restrooms. Alyssa waits just a couple of seconds before she excuses herself and follows Emma.

As soon as she enters the restroom Emma has grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside and into the biggest stall, locking it. Immediately after, she’s pressing Alyssa against the door and kissing her. She pulls away just slightly and Alyssa chases her lips, desperate for more contact. Emma breathes out her name and it takes all Alyssa has to not just take her then and there.

She can feel Emma’s hands trailing down her sides and to the slit in the dress at her thigh. She had specifically bought this dress because she knew how it would make Emma feel, and she just wanted her to take it off. But considering they were just in a school bathroom, she knew that wasn’t the best idea. So she did the next best thing.

Emma’s hand slips up her thigh, ducking under her dress. She goes to start stroking before pausing, and Alyssa can’t stop her lips from curling into a smile.

“Alyssa…”

“Yes?” she asks, making sure she sounds as innocent as possible, staring up at Emma with wide eyes.

“Are you...wearing underwear?”

“Nope,” Alyssa responds, popping the “p.”

Emma pauses, and suddenly Alyssa is sure she’s going to pass out. “Emma?”

“You know exactly how to drive me wild,” Emma chuckles into her ear, sending a shiver down Alyssa’s spine. She just grins at Emma in response.

And then Emma presses her fingers against her and she has to choke back a moan. Emma smirks and presses a little harder. Alyssa couldn’t keep quiet that time and a moan slipped past her lips.

Emma slides her fingers through Alyssa’s folds before she finds her clit. Pressing ever so softly with hardly any pressure, she circles around it. Alyssa grunts and bucks her hips, desperate for more.

A few more moments of teasing and Emma gives in, applying more pressure directly on Alyssa’s clit. She lets out a sigh that turns into a moan as Emma continues to rub the little bud. Emma leans down slightly and kisses Alyssa, swallowing up the moans and sighs that she makes. 

Alyssa has started thrusting her hips again, desperate for more friction, for more of Emma. She can hear the girl chucking but that doesn’t matter. All that matters is Emma kissing her and her fingers. Eventually, Emma gives in and slips her fingers down, rubbing against her entrance.

“Emma, please…”

“Alright, alright.” Emma dips one finger inside, rubbing against her. Alyssa moans even louder than before, already nearly begging for Emma to continue. Emma removes her finger before pushing it back in. Alyssa breathes out a moan.

And then the door to the bathroom opens.

Emma freezes while Alyssa is still in bliss. But as Emma stops, she blinks and looks over at Emma. Upon seeing her face, she realizes what’s happened.

“Shit,” Emma mouths, not even actually saying it. Neither of them is sure of what to do. Until Emma realizes if someone were to look down into the stall, they’d see two pairs of legs in here. So she grabs Alyssa by her hips and lifts her, pressing her against the stall door. Alyssa wraps her legs around Emma’s waist and the two stay like that, barely breathing and waiting for whoever had come in to leave.

It feels as though a lifetime has passed before they finally hear the girl leave. They stay in that position for a few more moments until Emma deems it safe and sets Alyssa down.

And then Emma is smiling apologetically at her and stepping away.

“Emma,” it comes out as more of a whine, “Emma please you are _not_ leaving me like this, please—” 

“Doing this in the school bathroom is probably not the best idea—”

“I don’t care, just come back here and _fuck_ me—”

“Later. I promise.” Alyssa stops and stares at Emma, her eyes narrowed. Emma seems apologetic but also set in her decision. She sighs.

“You better make up for this.”

“Of course. I’m gonna leave now. Let you sort yourself out.” She winks at Alyssa, who just rolls her eyes. And then Emma is gone, leaving Alyssa wet and horny as fuck.

Damn her.

She stays there for a moment later, trying to calm herself down. She probably has time...And there’s no way she could go out here like this, not when she isn’t wearing any underwear. She was really beginning to regret that now. Emma’s reaction to it _was_ pretty great, though.

With Emma gone, and with Alyssa having no idea when this all will finally be continued - probably after the dance - there’s no way she can wait. So she makes sure the stall is locked before leaning against it, her hand already slipping up.

If Emma won’t do what she needs, she’ll do it herself.

She slips a finger in followed by a second shortly after. She removes them before thrusting back in immediately. She moans at the feeling and continues to thrust, desperate to get herself off as quickly as she can. It doesn’t take much, given how badly Alyssa needed this after Emma got her all worked up.

As soon as she’s recovered, she wipes herself off with toilet paper and washes her hands, leaving the bathroom soon after. 

After that, she finds herself catching Emma’s eyes more and more often. Emma seems so smug and proud of what she’d done. So Alyssa decides she needs to do something in return.

“Hey Kaylee, do you know where Greg is?”

“You don’t even know where your date is?” Kaylee asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I saw him earlier but lost track of where he went,” Alyssa lies. “Do you know where he is or not?”

“He’s over by the snack table,” she responds, pointing. Alyssa thanks her and makes her way over to him. As she gets closer, she realizes Emma is nearby too. Perfect. She sends a smile her way before turning her attention back to Greg, who has now realized she’s heading toward him.

He sets the plate full of snacks he had been getting down as she gets closer. “Hey, Greg.”

“Alyssa. I was beginning to think you were going to ignore me the entire dance.”

“Sorry, I was talking to Kaylee and Shelby—”

“And what about the time when I didn’t see you near either of them?” Greg asks.

Alyssa paused. She wasn’t sure what to respond to that with. So she decides to ignore it. “Never mind that. Will you dance with me?”

“Ah, and she wants to dance! C’mon.” Greg takes Alyssa’s hand and they walk to the area that has been designated as the dancing area. There’s a few couples dancing and a lot of friend groups there. 

It’s not much of a formal event, so they don’t need to get into an actual dancing position, but Alyssa figures it’d be easier to enact her plan if they did. So she rests her hand on Greg’s shoulder and takes his hand in her other hand. He’s clearly surprised but gets into position only a little awkwardly. 

The two dance like that for a bit before Alyssa takes it a step further, bringing herself closer to him. Greg adjusts to the change easily, and Alyssa pushes it even further until they’re nearly touching. If they were any closer, they’d definitely be grinding. Every so often, Greg brushes against her and for a second they _are._

She glances around for Emma and finds her almost immediately. And judging from the fiery look in her eyes, she knows exactly what’s going on. Alyssa grins at her before she’s twirled away.

They continue dancing like this for a while, bringing them ever closer to the end of the dance. There are only about 30 minutes left now, and Alyssa supposes she can last until then. Until she can finally be alone with Emma. She steps away from Greg, officially stopping their dancing, and grins at him before excusing herself to go back to Kaylee and Shelby. She passes by Emma and is aware of the girl’s stare on her the entire time. She leans just close enough to her to brush against her arm before she’s gone.

For the remaining half-hour, she talked with Kaylee and Shelby while glancing at Emma every so often. It was like the first few hours, except these looks were different. They were more charged, with more sexual tension than before. She also glanced at the time a lot, watching as it slowly ticked closer and closer to the time they could leave.

At about 10 minutes to when it officially ended - though there were plenty who had left earlier - Alyssa noticed Emma slipping out. She told her friends that her mom wanted her home a little early and was giving her a ride, and after hugging her friends goodbye she left as well. She didn’t have to go far before she saw Emma looking directly at her. She ran over to her, and together the two headed to Emma’s car. It was dark enough that they - thankfully - didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing them. And soon, they were off to Emma’s grandma’s house. Emma had told her earlier that her grandma was out somewhere and wouldn’t be back until sometime the next day, meaning they had the entire night to themselves.

Alyssa was incredibly pleased with that.

As soon as Emma has parked the car and opened the door to the house, Alyssa presses Emma against the door and kisses her like she hasn’t seen her in days. Emma responds back in kind but only for a moment before she’s nudging Alyssa to her room. She resists at first before realizing that going upstairs means she can finally get the true relief she’s been aching for so long, and then she’s practically dragging Emma up.

Emma closes the door behind her as they enter her room. Alyssa lets go of her hand and goes to sit on the bed, watching her. Emma stands there for a bit, unsure of what to do. They’d only done this a few times, but each time felt better than the last.

“Do you want…” Emma points to the drawer where they keep the strap.

“Please,” Alyssa breathes out. Emma nods and goes to get it. She quickly takes her pants and underwear off - she can’t be bothered to take her shirt off - and puts it on before turning back to Alyssa who has been watching her with hooded eyes the entire time.

As Emma steps closer, Alyssa stands, causing Emma to pause. Alyssa motions for her to come closer with her finger and Emma obliges. Once she’s close enough, Alyssa pushes Emma down onto the bed until she’s laying down, looking up at her. And then Alyssa straddles her. She pushes slightly against the strap, just enough to give herself a taste of what she needs. 

Emma rests her hands on her hips but Alyssa takes them off. “No touching. Since you’re going to be such a tease in the bathroom, I’m gonna be a tease now.”

She didn’t even bother to take her dress off. If Emma was going to be a tease, she’d be one right back. Besides, she didn’t need to take it off. Between not wearing any underwear and the slit in the thigh that gave her enough room for this, she had no reason to take it off. 

Emma let out a whine from the back of their throat and manages to keep her hands away as Alyssa continues. She slowly lowers herself further and further until the entire thing is nestled inside her. She lets out a moan at the feeling. She had been needing this for so long and she’s so glad to finally have it. She rolls her hips and Emma throws her head back, barely managing to prevent a moan herself. 

She lifts herself just slightly before lowering again. She breathes out, beginning to thrust herself slightly before realizing that Emma still had her head back and her eyes closed.

“Emma,” she murmurs, stroking the side of her face lightly. Emma blinks, looking up at her. “You need to watch.” Emma lets out a breath but complies, resting her head on a pillow and looking up at her.

Satisfied, Alyssa did not wait to get started again. She started out slow, fully intent on teasing Emma, but now that she’s finally getting what she wanted she couldn’t stop herself from going faster, bracing herself against Emma’s shoulders.

This was exactly what she needed but hadn’t been able to get for hours. And _god_ it felt good. She picked up the pace, aware of Emma’s breathless groan but hardly being able to focus on it. She was more focused on herself, on the drag of the toy against her. She could hear words and noises spilling from her mouth but couldn’t be bothered to think about what she was saying. All that mattered was Emma below her and the toy inside her.

She angled her hips just slightly and it was the exact change she needed because as soon as she did it, it hit her in just the right spot to cause a particularly loud moan to escape. 

She focused on that spot relentlessly, bringing herself ever closer to the edge she needed to cross. One thrust, two, three—and it was enough to push her over. White light flashed before her eyes and she grew limp.

It’s not until she feels Emma patting her cheek and whispering her name that Alyssa blinks and realizes she passed out. She can see the concern etched onto Emma’s face but also the amusement.

She shakes her head to clear it and focuses fully on Emma.

“Did you just pass out from riding the strap too hard?”

“This is what happens when you tease me inside a school bathroom.” 

“Damn. Guess I gotta tease you in a school bathroom more often.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes, but she’s grinning. “God, I definitely needed that.”

“Yeah, I could tell, considering you passed out as soon as you came.” Emma grins back at her. 

“Shut up,” Alyssa chuckles, nudging her.

“Make me.” Emma meets Alyssa’s eyes. Only a second passes before Alyssa leans down and kisses Emma. She holds her face and tilts her head slightly to get a better angle. She pulls away sometime later, breathless. Emma grins up at her. 

“Ready for round two?” Alyssa asks, grinning right back at Emma. Emma raises an eyebrow before chuckling.

“Always.”


End file.
